Forbidden
by silverkitsunepup
Summary: kagome becomes a demon but what type is she? How will the others react? what the hell is happening!
1. Chapter 1

**Silverkitsune: *sob* waaaaaah *sniff* *sniff* *sob***

**Kagome: come on its ok. I'm right here, it's only one sentence.**

**Silverkitsune: but I don't wanna say it, waaaaaah**

**Kagome: do you wanna be sued?**

**Silverkitsune: …no, *sigh* fine *deep breath* **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS *small voice* you happy now?**

**Kagome: very ;)**

**Silverkitsune: *sigh* ok this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me, flames are okay as long as there not too harsh. ON WITH THE STORY **

**Forbidden **

**Chapter 1: It all begins**

**It was 23****rd**** of September, 23:58, the day before kagome's 18****th**** birthday. Everything was silent on the edge of a forest in the eastern regions… "HENTI" *slap*, well it was. **

"**Come on Miroku you should know better by now," chided kagome to a rather sore faced monk. "Kagome just ignore him its only one minute till midnight," said Sango huffily, "I want to be the first person to wish my sister a happy 18****th**** birthday!" **

**Kagome shrugged and gave an apologetic glance at Miroku, leaving him to care for his face and wounded pride; she joined her kit (Shippo) and her sister/best friend (Sango). "I'm still surprised Inuyasha's letting you leave to visit your family tomorrow, I mean willingly," stated Sango quietly. "I know I was surprised too!" exclaimed kagome just as quietly. **

***Flashback***

"**I-Inuyasha," whispered kagome hesitantly. His ear flicking, suspecting another talk about her going back down that damn well, those conversations always ended in that forbidden word *shudder*, replied hesitantly, "yes?" Drawing in a large breath kagome rushed into her reply, ****" It's my 18**th**** birthday next week, can I go home and see my family please we have already collected six shards please please pleeeeease," stated the miko so fast that all her words started to blend together.****** kagome doubled over and started to gasp for breath (Silverkitsune: wouldn't you?). **_'I hope he lets me go, I don't want to have to use 'that' word again'._** "Yeah, sure" replied Inuyasha nonchalantly. "Pl, wait, what?" shouted an extremely surprized kagome. "I said its fine wench," repeated Inuyasha, getting quite annoyed, "come on we still have a week, I want to find at least one more jewel shard." Inuyasha stormed off leaving behind a tremendously astonished kagome to stand staring blankly beneath a tree. **

***End of flashback***

"**Oh look, it's only 10 seconds till midnight!" cried Sango loudly, snapping kagome from her little flashback. Suddenly kagome felt like something was going to happen, something that would change her life forever. However she pushed the feeling away, I mean it's just silly, right? "3, 2, 1…"**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**The inu-hanyou was sitting perched in a tree a little ways off from the mixed matched group, trying to solve his very own internal battle. **_How come I didn't know it was kagome's birthday, I mean I barely know anything about her life outside this era. Sure I've met her family but I've never really talked to them, it's the same with her friends even when I did meet them it was her friends that asked all the questions. Also I've never even seen her father; In fact I've never heard kagome mention him either. I wonder why. Ahhh I don't know anything! Maybe I could… _**however Inuyasha didn't finish his thought for an ear splitting shriek of agony jolted him. It came from the camp.**

**Sango's POV**

"**3, 2, 1!" shouted kagome Shippo and Sango ecstatically. Kagome shrieked and fell to the floor clutching at her head. "Kagome!" screamed Sango "kagome what's wrong, kagome!" Sango was frantic, **_what's happening, what's wrong with her, we need to get her kaedes now!_** She picked up her best friend and shouted for Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you stupid mutt get here NOW," Sango bellowed. He rushed to the campsite, "what happened, what was that scream, Kagome! What's wrong with her Sango?" pleaded Inuyasha. "SHUT UP AND GET HER TO KAEDES NOW!" thundered Sango straight into his face, promptly placing kagome in his arms. He wasted no time and flew over the tree tops toward the old miko's village. **_She better be alright, I don't want to lose another member of my family, _**thought Sango, exceedingly worried.**

**Kagome's POV**

**Everything burned. Every limb, every artery, every cell was on fire. Burning with intensity she could only compare to the sun. The pain was so unbearable; like she was being run over by a bus, hit by the backlash wave, poisoned with naruku's miasma, smashed with a wrecking ball and hit with a bomb all at the same time. It was too much. All she wanted was for it to end, and never come back.**

**Silverkitsune: Mwahahahahaha! I love being evil, yay for cliffys! **

**Inuyasha: oooo, you gonna get hated for this you know, plus it's so short**

**Silverkitsune: …shut up**

**Inuyasha: no wench, I'll say what I want. Just get busy with the next chapter.**

**Silverkitsune: KAGOME, INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN TO ME!**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**BOOM **

**Silverkitsune: thanks kaggy**

**Kagome: no prob suns**

**Silverkitsune: watch out for the next chapter folks, see ya then. O yeah if people would post ideas on what kind of demon kagome could be I would be grateful. Obviously based on the title it has to be a forbidden demon so let your imaginations run wild! (sorry about it being so short) ;) see yalls ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome: finally**

**Silverkitsunepup: oh shut up, I'm sorry if this took too long. Writers block is a killer.**

**Inuyasha: making excuses?**

**Silverkitsunepup: oh you so getting owned next chapter.**

**Kagome: lol**

**Inuyasha: shut it**

**Kagome: SIT**

***crash***

**Silverkitsunepup: lol, anyway on with the chapter, please review cause I want to improve my writing as much as possible, so you can enjoy it more. ^_^ Flames are okay, but don't be too hard, I'm only new.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of th characters, i can dream though :)**

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 2: Feathers**

**In kaede's hut**

**General POV**

"What's happening to her kaede?" whispered Sango. Kaede shook her head sadly "I don't know child, I've never come across this before," it was obviously killing the old miko that there was nothing she could do. Kagome had stopped screaming, but that only seemed to make things worse, at least when she was screaming they definitely knew she was alive. Now however it was hard to tell, her breathing had become so shallow you could barely even see her chest moving. Of course Inuyasha was always listening intently to her heart beat; it felt almost like if he stopped listening she would disappear.

Then she started groaning in pain, it was so quiet you wouldn't even notice. Kagome's groans gradually got louder and louder, her back began to arch, until it was almost as curved as kagome's own bow when she was about to fire. It happened slowly, first all you would notice a slight bump pushing on the fabric of the back of her shirt. Then there was a loud tearing noise. Everybody whipped their heads around at the sound that intruded in on the anxious silence. Ever so slowly, ever so gracefully something began to emerge - something that was as pale as the moon and shone like starlight but also was as dark as shadows, silky even to look at. The feathered appendages suddenly shot out (at least 6ft in diameter) to either side of the maiden's body. That body in question was growing: taller, chest larger, hips wider, and waist smaller. The raven dark hair that was splayed out behind her head steadily stretched longer, silver streaks flowing down certain strands like a waterfall. Inuyasha was still listening to kagome's heartbeat, ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum…

"KAGOME, NO KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. "Inuyasha what is it, what's wrong, what happened?" exclaimed a worried, confused, and not to mention scared Shippo. "H-her heart, I CAN'T HEAR HER HEARTBEAT!" Inuyasha cried out, almost in tears (Silverkitsune: a very rare sight). Everyone was silent, shocked, stunned into immobilization. Then, like a switch being turned on everyone came back to life. However rather than panicking and running around like headless chickens as you would expect, everyone was calm. They gathered around kagome's new form, not even seeming surprized by her new looks, they gathered around her with one purpose in mind. One thought. One goal. They would not let Kagome die.

**Kaede's hut: 2 hours later**

**Kagome POV**

Everything hurt, don't get me wrong, it wasn't nearly as bad as the burn before. It just ached; her entire body was just one big ache. Her eyelids were so heavy; it was as if someone had decided it would be funny to tape lead weights to them. For half a second she considered that her brother (Sota) might have done just that, but she couldn't sense his aura. That was one idea gone. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice that the weight that seemed to cover her senses was slowly receding. A few minutes later she started to be able to hear voices.

**General POV**

"HENTI!" *whack* *thud* "Sango, ye have knocked him out again."

"It's not like I..." If you're wondering why Sango didn't finish her sentence that would be because a light chuckling could be heard behind the roaring laughter of the inu-hanyou and fox demon kit sat in the corner (Silverkitsune: you would be laughing too if you saw Miroku's face). After the others were shushed they all listened intently … there it was again. A light and continuous chuckle, if starlight had a sound it would have most certainty sounded like this. The magical music was emanating from the end of the hut. Sat up on a futon was the form of a young woman with one midnight black eye and one moonlight silver eye. She had stopped chuckling when they looked at her. A long silence stretched until a tiny kitten-sized cat youki decided to congratulate kagome on her true form finally being released.

**Kagome's POV**

Looking around everything was so clear every grain of wood every speck of dirt. Every feeling from the group around her was clearly projected around them. The demon hunter, Sango, had a black, pink and green light, she was happy, angry and in love. The cursed monk, Miroku, had a red, pink and sickly yellow light. He was lusty, in love and hurt. Kilala the cat youki's light was just a non-intrusive green and blue, happy and calm. The kitsune, Shippo, and the hanyou, Inuyasha, had very similar lights. They both had a bright orange and green light for happiness and amusement. The only difference being that Inuyasha also had pink infused with his light symbolising he was inlove. She started to chuckle lightly at the feelings around her, the positive colours making smile. She was happy everyone felt good.

**General POV**

Kilala mewed softly to the angel in their presence stroking her hand with the top of her head. "Thank you, Kilala," smiled Kagome at the demon, warmth radiating from her silky tinkling voice. The rest of the group was rather surprized to say the least. Sure they had seen most of the physical changes Kagome had gone through, but they hadn't anticipated the other changes, her eyes, her voice, her entire demeanour appeared to have changed (Silverkitsune: oh boy are they in for a shock). Suddenly they were snapped from their thought because they had suddenly realised that the new Kagome sitting before them had started to have a quite in-depth conversation about demon heritage… with Kilala. "Kagome, w-what are you doing?" asked Sango quietly, extremely worried that her sister might just have lost her sanity. "Is it not obvious Sango?" "I'm talking with Kilala, after all she did ask me about my heritage," replied Kagome nonchalantly, as if she was just discussing the weather with an old friend. Everyone except Kilala and Shippo stared at the woman in front of them, mouths hanging open like fish. An extremely shocked cry came from one of the 'fishes', effectively breaking the silence, "WHAT!" shouted Inuyasha. As Inuyasha started to freak out the others slowly regained composure, "SIT! Now calm down Inuyasha," stated Kagome, "I'm sure you all have many questions so let's get them out the way now," she contained. "Are you sure? After all you only just woke up lady Kagome," said Miroku softly. "I'm fine, after all judging by the sky I've been asleep for quite some time," mussed the formerly human woman. "Okay, how are you a demon, I mean is that even possible?" queried Sango curiously. "Simple, both my parents were, and still are demons," Kagome replied simply. "It does make sense," said Sango obviously satisfied. "Why have you only awakened now?" Miroku questioned. "Hmmm, now why was it again," I can't tell the real reason, what should I say, "oh yes, my parents wanted me to experience a human and a demon life, so if it came to it I could choice to be human if I wished," improvised Kagome. "Yes that is quite common among non-royal demons" Sighed Miroku, did he want me to spill some kind of big secret or something, thought Kagome suspecting that was exactly the case. "What kind of demon are you?" asked Inuyasha out of the blue surprising Kagome so much she almost jumped out of her skin. Once she calmed down her new strange eyes became downcast, her head turning to face the one solitary window inside the modest hut. "I don't know," lied Kagome convincingly. I can't tell them. They would just push me away. I can't face that again…

**Silverkitsunepup: well that's the chapter, like I said, please review. Flames are okay, but not too harsh because I'm only new. I'll try and get the next chapter up by half way through next month. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverkitsune: same as always, reviews encouraged, flames okay but not liked very much and I hope you like the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I much as I might want to. **

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 3: surprizes, does he still love her?**

**Inuyasha's forest: general POV**

It had been 4 weeks since the unexpected event and the miss-matched group had finally set off once more. Why not earlier? Because Kagome refused to leave until she had learnt to fully hide her appearance. As a consequence the group had gotten used to her new presence rather slowly. She still noticed the occasional odd look when she took on her true form; they had all accepted her completely of course it was just hard to adjust. Right now they were all sat under/in the trees after enjoying a lovely meal prepared by Kagome herself, well most of them were. Inuyasha was still passed out in a 10ft deep crater after commenting that the food wasn't nearly as good as the ninja ramen they normally ate. Well you can imagine the consequences of that particular remark (Silverkitsune: lol, I told you he'd get owned).

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome sat on the top most branch of the highest tree she could find within hearing range of the group. She stared up at the silky midnight sky that was bursting with diamond stars. It was so beautiful. In the future you couldn't see most of the stars due to pollution, she loved the sky, and she always had. The miko demon longed to stretch her wings and touch the heavens but she couldn't leave her friends alone in the camp for fear Naraku would attack. Kagome knew they were strong but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them while she was off flying. Sighing she decided it was time for Inuyasha to wake up. Closing her eyes she concentrated on sending her miko energy to Inuyasha, nobody except her in the group knew that she had perfect control over her miko powers. It all started when purified her first jewel shard…

**Flashback**

Kagome was exceedingly tired; her entire body felt like it was weighing her down. It started when they (Silverkitsune: 'they' at this point was just her and Inuyasha, after all it is her first purification) took down a snake demon with two shikon (sp?) shards. It must have had them for a while because they were completely encased in an ugly, dark aura. When she touched them Kagome felt something surge up inside her, it was like when an old friend appears at your house out of the blue. It was familiar yet also different from what she normally felt when she touched the shards. The miko felt the strange light flow out of her finger tips and into the tainted fragments then back again and again and again. This went on for what felt, to her, like hours. When in reality it was just two seconds. After kagome reopened her eyes she saw something that shocked her to the core. The shard was now coloured a bright purplish-pink (Silverkitsune: I don't even know if that's a word -_-;) and had a beautifully bright baby pink hue surrounding it. Surprise was the first thing she felt, she had purified a jewel shard! She didn't know how, but she had! It was only after Kagome tried to stand that she felt the aftermath of her feat. She was so tired that she couldn't stand! However she refused to give in. Inuyasha-baka already thought she was weak; she didn't want to give him any way to prove his insults. That night when she fell asleep, was the first time Kagome was contacted by Lady Midoriko. Ever since that day every time Kagome closed her eyes she was greeted by the same meadow of flowing grass, the same dazzling sun, the same kind, heartfelt smile. The same Midoriko-sensei.

***Flashback ends***

Kagome was snapped quite rudely out of her thoughts when the smell of wind, dirt and wolves very suddenly hit her nose. Taking off her glamor she quickly dropped to the ground beside Shippo, consequently scaring the living daylights out of the poor napping fox boy.

**Sango's POV**

Surprised to say the least Sango was about to ask her best friend why in the name of all that's holy she suddenly decided to jump from her tree, when she noticed her friends appearance. She knew that Kagome only ever showed her true appearance when they were in danger. Sango grabbed her trusty boomerang at the speed of light, nodding to her sister; she took up a fighting stance. Her left foot sliding behind her right, bracing herself to though the monstrosity (Silverkitsune: seriously, how does she use that thing!).

**Kagome's POV**

She knew nothing of who was approaching, and that made her anxious. Kagome had only just learnt to see auras; emotions were one thing, and auras were another. With emotions, one feeling will always be the same colour; auras however are unique to one person like smells or looks. She also couldn't identify the person by scent. It's not as if when she was 'human' she could smell others scents so she has to learn all her friend's smells as she meets them in her journey. It was safer to be on guard at all times. This particular aroma was sort of familiar. Then it hit, Kagome had her own light bulb moment. Relaxing her stance she raised her glamour. "Sango, you can relax. He's friendly," stated the miko-demon. The demon slayer in question gave her a quizzical look, but complied after all, she trusted Kagome. Just 2 seconds after a tornado ripped its way into the humble camp. (Silverkitsune: guessed who it is yet ; D).

"Wolf-boy, what are you doing here?" shouted Inuyasha indignantly. Kagome just sighed and ignored him; the miko did not feel like dealing with him at the moment. She was mentally worn out from the realization of what was hiding so close by and trying to come up with a way to tell Kouga who she was; why was nothing ever easy? Of course nobody knew of her internal struggle, so all just greeted the wolf-youkai normally. "Kouga, I need to speak with you, alone," voiced the miko in a calm manner, chillingly similar Sesshomaru's.

Filled with false, boisterous hope he quickly proclaimed "you finally except that it is are fate to be mated!" He grasped her hand in an all too familiar way. Sighing she mentally face-palmed and said "just come with me." With that she turned and left, her shapely figure glowing slightly in the moonlight was so captivating that, for half a second, the all adult males present could do nothing but stare. Not excluding the taiyoukai currently staying hidden in the background.

**With Kouga and Kagome**

**Kouga's POV**

Why In hell did Kagome ask to talk to him alone? At first he had honestly thought she had final accepted their fate together, but her reaction to him saying this led him to think otherwise. However if not that then what? Ah, she's stopped! "Kouga, I want you to tell no one what you hear here, you must also promise me that you will not run or scream or anything like that," stated the miko distantly. Huh, what's all that about? What is she talking about?

**Kagome's POV**

Come on, calm down. Calm, **calm!** Okay, let's do this! Slowly but surely Kagome lowered the spell that keep her true appearance hidden. First it was like there were two images on top of each other; one was of a beautiful dark haired miko, she was about seventeen years old, wearing a very short green skirt and white shirt that seemed to blow in a non-existent wind. The second was a heavenly being, seemingly made out of dark and light with wings spanning over 6ft, shining like starlight. Slowly the first image disappeared leaving only the divine demon and stood in front an extremely surprized wolf demon, jaw to the floor. "Kouga, you might want to shut your mouth before you start catching flies," chuckled kagome. Kouga just stood, gapping. "Sesshomaru you can come out as well," Said the demon in an amused tone.

"It's good to see you again, Kinsei Hogosha."

**Silverkitsune: well, hope you enjoyed it, same message as I put at the beginning really. Please review and flames not liked very much, but okay. Also though I would like to thank all of you for your reviews on my other chapters, especially inu-lover187014 for all their help in coming up with kagome's demon type.**

**I am making a new little short story collection called Mushi tales: introduction to mystery. Keep in mind that I will be doing that in-between the two other fanfic's I'll be doing. That leads us nicely on to my second announcement; I am creating an inu/Ouran crossover, it's not published yet but keep an eye out. Title? Behind icy walls.**

**Mushi tales: an introduction to mystery: Come with me. Here lies the tales of the world's wonders, and the Mushi behind them. Let us discover.**

**Behind icy walls: Kagome the snow-leopard miko has lost so much, too much. Sealed away behind an icy mask. Will the host club be able to break down the walls she so desperately built, or will she be alone forever? **

**Oh and btw I will be holding a poll to see in what order I should update my stories so check that out. Till next time then :)**


End file.
